1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for organizing a work area and for locating properly sized nails, screws and the like and more particularly pertains to locating nails or screws or other hardware of a particular size through a locator system which includes a support for the various items to assist in locating them.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of organizing systems for a wide variety of objects including hardware is known in the prior art. More specifically, organizing systems for a wide variety of objects including hardware heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of locating items which are stored through a wide variety of techniques, systems and apparatus are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 253,926 to Jervis discloses a combined nail storage and display rack.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 296,398 to Cugley discloses a display bin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,985 to Norberg discloses a screw and bolt tray displayer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,612 to Nirmel discloses a system and method for accurately locating objects of assorted shapes and sizes on a substantially vertical supporting surface.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,577 to Lehmann discloses a merchandising display unit with improved divider.
In this respect, the apparatus for organizing a work area and for locating properly sized nails, screws and the like according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of locating nails or screws or other hardware of a particular size through a locator system which includes a support for the various items to assist in locating them.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved apparatus for organizing a work area and for locating properly sized nails, screws and the like which can be used for locating nails or screws or other hardware of a particular size through a locator system which includes a support for the various items to assist in locating them. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.